Come Away With Me
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: I've had this hanging around for a while - Hope you like it. My version of the Final Battle. HP/GW


A/N: Hello all!! This is just a little thing I came up with a while ago that I thought you might enjoy.

Come Away with me

The drums of the elves had stopped. The Goblins swards no longer heard. The whole world stood still as Harry Potter stared at the body of his nemesis. The monster was dead.

He had been awaiting this day ever since Dumbledore had told him of the prophesy. Years of waiting had passed, yet Harry did not feel happy. He was someone now that he had never wanted to be. A murderer. Yes he had avenged his parents, gained revenge for the people who had died. But in his heart he did not feel that revenge was a good motive for murder.

He could not pull his eyes off the body of Voldermort. Tom riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle. The body of his enemy lay in a crumpled, lifeless pile on the ground. He had done what he was born to do, but, in his heart, he knew he could never be finished. He wanted to bury himself in a deep hole. To escape the cries of pains that filled the air around him. He could not stay here, but he had to, he needed to end this battle, to proclaim the death of the one thing the world had feared above all others. However, he could not do it, his voice did not wish to work. His legs did not want to move him from the place where he sat.

A female scream pieced the silence in his head. He jumped into action, running towards the source of the noise. There was Luscious Molfoy, pointing his wand in the direction of the wall. Harry followed the cold grey eyes of Molfoy sr. to see the women of his dreams. The woman was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Her hair a flaming halo of angelic beauty around her head. A brave face making her look more beautiful than Harry had ever remembered her.

"Avada Kavada!" screamed the voice. It was his own.

The green jet of light flew toward the blonde figure. The death eater collapsed where he had been standing, never knowing how his end had come about. The angel of beauty's body tensed for a second. Herself expecting a curse to hit her. Her face, that of defiance, changed into one of surprise.

The woman was starring at the man on the ground. Her limp hair hanging round her face. However, she now turned to where the spell had come from.

"Harry?" came her soft, sweet voice.

"Ginny," he answered.

She slipped over to where he stood and kissed him. However Harry pulled away, gesturing her to follow him. He lead her to the now filled clearing where the dark lord's body lay. The surrounded trees casting dark shadows on the dry, sandy ground.

"Who killed him?" question someone loudly.

"I did," answered Harry, in equal volume.

Everyone turned to face the young man. Their faces a mask of confusion. Some, however, held expressions of delight.

"What's happening?" shouted someone near the front of the crowd.

Harry rushed towards the voice, bringing Ginny with him.

Voldermort's wand was floating in the air, hovering above its fallen master. It glowed in a heavenly light.

Silence defeated the crowd. No-one uttered a word, it was if the world had forgotten how to breath. Suddenly the wand broke in two and two figures appeared in front of Harry and Ginny. Harry gasped. His face going into one of shock and happiness. What ever he thought he would see, he was not expecting this.

"Harry," they whispered.

"Mum? Dad?" the figures nodded.

"Harry, you did it," whispered Lily.

"Well done, son," whispered James.

As James waved his wand a large hole appeared. Through this hole could be seen a lake, fields and a small house in the distance.

"Is that…" began Harry, his green eyes shining with a blissful happiness.

"Yes Harry, that's Godrics hollow. Safe," explained Lily.

"Harry, come live there with us. All you have to do is step though that door way and you can live with me, your mother, Dumbledore, Sirius, everyone," then turning to Ginny, James continued, "your family is there, to, come with Harry, if you want."

Harry starred at the crowd. The thoughts of all he had done, all he had lost, filtered though his brain. The Weasley's had gone. Been murdered in their home by Draco Molfoy. Ginny had only survived due to the fact she was being held captive by Voldermort. Hermione had been murdered by Nott in her home, with her family. The Durselys had been attacked by vampires the previous week.

"Ginny?" he asked quietly, turning to face her.

She nodded, her small face breaking into one of a happiness Harry had not seen since before the second war had begun.

"Before I go," began Harry, "I would just like to thank you, everyone of you, for what you've done to defeat the man that now lies upon this ground. Though I am going to miss all of you, I'll see you again. In the next life. But now I bid farewell having done more than anyone could expect a 17 year old to do."

There was a silence as Harry lead Ginny to the door. However, he paused momentarily as he heard to hand coming together, clapping. Then another and soon the whole crowd was clapping as a smiling. Harry and Ginny went though the doorway; followed by a very proud James and Lily.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Its something I've bin sitting on for a while now. Please review!


End file.
